


The confession of the former weak willed

by MaJe



Series: EnnoYama Weekend 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, EnnoYama Weekend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending time with his new captain, Tadashi realized there was something he needed to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The confession of the former weak willed

**Author's Note:**

> This a bonus fic I wrote for the EnnoYama Weekend 2016, prompt Free so I combined the prompts confession (Day 1) and captaine (Day 2). This is actually a "rewrting" of [this](http://ma-je-s-capharnaum.tumblr.com/post/135650998549/for-hq-rarepairs-ideas-you-were-asking-for) prompt. Once again proofread by Maiuzan. I still can't find titles.

After the winter tournament was over, the Karasuno third years retired for good, focusing on their upcoming exams. This left the volleyball team with nine members, and Ennoshita Chikara as the new captain. This was something everyone but the teen himself viewed as the best choice. 

During the remaining of the school year, they trained to improve as a team, since two core members had left. Chikara filled in easily for Daichi’s absence, and Tanaka, while different from Asahi, was a great new ace. Personal growth was also important, especially for Yamaguchi Tadashi, whose main position for now was pinch server. Every day he would train harder than anyone else on his jump float serve, honing his best weapon as much as he could. He had found great practice partners in Yuu, the trustworthy libero, but also in Chikara. The new captain wished to improve his receives, and working on receiving such a difficult serve was a great opportunity.

It was easy for Chikara to understand Tadashi, they had spent a lot of time together as bench warmer during the year, and they kind of went through the same things. As such, Tadashi felt like the new captain really understood him, his struggles, and he admired him greatly. They decided to get in extra practice together every Friday. The practices got longer and longer, so toward the end of the year Chikara suggested Tadashi could sleep at his place, and they would go to Saturday practice together.

Once the new school year started, new members joined, and matches were around the corner. Their Friday night ritual resumed, but now Chikara used this as an opportunity to talk with the now second year about the team. It was easy to talk with Tadashi, he was a great listener and he had nice ideas. They would also talk about their lives, what they liked to do, and Tadashi asked if Chikara could recommend him some movies, which is why their Friday night now included watching a movie.

As time passed, Tadashi came to a conclusion: there was one thing he absolutely needed to tell his captain. He started to plan on how and when to say it, determined. So one Friday night, he put his plan into action.

While Chikara went to the kitchen to prepare snacks and tea, Tadashi hurried to the shelf his captain used to store copies of the movie he had made himself. He took all the movies, putting them in front of him, and started to put them back on the shelf. This was longer than he had thought and, worse of all; he couldn’t find everything he needed. He still needed two movies, and none of those in front of him fitted the criteria. He eyed the other shelf in Chikara’s room, resigned: he had to choose from this one.

Before he could get up and retrieve what he needed, the door opened, and Chikara stopped in his tracks, tray in hand. He was looking at the movies on the floor, then at Tadashi.

“What are you doing?”

Chikara’s voice sounded surprised, but not aggressive. Tadashi still felt embarrassed at being caught, and rubbed his neck nervously.

“Rearranging your movies?”

This shocked Karasuno’s captain, and after putting the tray on his desk he came to stand next to Tadashi, wondering out loud what was wrong with the way his organized his movies. He was even more lost when he realized how Tadashi had rearranged them: it made no sense. Sensing his doubts, Tadashi cleared his throat.

“You’re supposed to read the first letters only.”

Chikara’s eyes scanned the titles, and his confusion kept growing.

“ _ ‘Got with me?’ _ Got what?”

Tadashi looked away, trying to hide his face, but Chikara could see his cheeks were pink.

“You didn’t make enough movies, so I’m missing two letters… I was planning to take them from your other shelf but you came back before I could…”

After a short silence, Chikara sat next to Tadashi, an encouraging smile on his face.

“What is it supposed to say?”

His teammate’s voice came out soft, and he had to strain to make out the words, but he did. Smiling, he gathered the movies that were still on the floor. He chose three and showed them to the freckled teen. The latter looked at them in confusion, before understanding started to show on his face. Chikara set the movies aside and grabbed Tadashi’s hand.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.”

Tadashi smiled, relief evident on his face, and rested his head on Chikara’s shoulder.

“I’m so happy… I was afraid of losing everything if you had rejected me…”

Chikara smiled, bringing his hand to Tadashi’s nape and playing with his hair there.

“I’m glad you had the courage to ask… I couldn’t bring myself to…” Tadashi smiled; his lips against the skin of Chikara’s neck. “Now,” he continued, “we were supposed to watch a movie.”

And their movie night carried on like always, except this time they cuddled together to watch.

 


End file.
